Jackie's Christmas School
" |image = Jackie putting up Christmas tree.jpg |number = Season 1, Episode 10 |code = 110 |airdate = December 15, 2018 |featured = N/A |previous = "Sisters in the Wilderness" |next = "Jackie Saves New Year's Eve"}}" " is the 10th episode of Playtime with Jackie from the first season. Summary Jackie invites Keira over to her Christmas school to complete all the school periods. Plot Prologue Jackie and Melissa are first seen getting ready to go somewhere with the blue car. The blue car already disappeared as they are in it. After an hour passed, it returned and the green door is already opened. Main episode Keira is playing with her mother's phone in her parents' bedroom while Michelle is vacuuming off-screen. Jackie yells in Keira's window 2 times which causes Keira to run away. When Keira got outside, Jackie is holding her snowflake and Melissa is aiding her. Jackie then jumps up and down and realizes that she and Keira need to finish color her snowflake. Jackie leads Keira to Jackie's House and Melissa warns them not to change clothes today because the family is going to Grandmom's for dinner at 5:30pm. Jackie and Keira kept their promises and since it's Keira's first day of Christmas school, Jackie leads her inside. Inside Jackie's house, Jackie welcomes Keira to her new Christmas school and today is Keira's first day. Since it's Keira first day of Christmas school, she will complete all the school periods and all the things she gets to take home after that. Before starting the 1st period, Jackie and Keira take a closer look at Jackie's little Christmas tree she put up and all the Christmas presents under the tree. Jackie wanted to know if there's something shaky in the present, but she needs to wait until Christmas Day to find out. For the 1st period, Jackie takes Keira to her room for play school and hairstyles. In Jackie's room, Jackie takes Fluffy and Wolfie out of her toy chest. She introduces herself to Keira as Wolfie saying that she, Jackie and Fluffy will play school with her. But Keira is still holding Jackie's Christmas present! This causes Jackie to get upset! If the Christmas presents are not under the tree, Melissa will be mad. Jackie snatches her present out of Keira's hand and puts it back under the tree. After putting her Christmas present back under the tree, Jackie warns Keira not to steal her presents from under the tree again. Jackie decides to put Keira into a double ponytail for hairstyles, but Keira already has a ponytail on. There was long pause. Jackie will take care of Keira's hair because she's really good at putting a double ponytail in her hair. As Keira sits on Jackie's bed, Jackie gets a pink rubber band to turn Keira's hair into a double ponytail. After Jackie puts Keira's hair into a double ponytail, she sprays it with her cotton candy sprayer and now Keira is a good hairstyle patient at all. After that, Jackie accidentally bumps into her hamper of books and steps on her toy castle. She picks them up and realizes that the 2nd period is lunchtime. In the kitchen, Jackie will serve Keira 2 lunch foods, including string cheese and Jack Links' beef jerky. Suddenly, Keira couldn't open the string cheese right, so Jackie teaches her how to open it by peeling the "Tear Here" sign and opened it. Now Jackie and Keira can eat both string cheese and beef jerky. After lunch, Jackie realizes that the 3rd period is Arts & Crafts and wants to make a snowman. She needs to ask Melissa for glue and tells Keira that she's in the garage. Along the way, Jackie offers to pet Bubblegum and Jean for a second. Finally, Jackie and Keira made it to the garage and Jackie asks Melissa if she has the gluestick for her to make her snowman. Melissa eventually has the gluestick and Jackie can now use it to make her snowman. In the living room, Jackie has scissors and the gluestick to make her snowman and cuts the blank paper into 3 circles. She folds the circles into plates, collects all of them to clip it and uses the gluestick to glue the circles. From outside, Sam is seen carrying restored plant standers and sees Jackie and Keira making Jackie's snowman. Sam just gave Melissa her plant standers to pray them outside. Once they get outside, Jackie is almost done making her snowman, but one of the creations is missing. It's the snowflake. Jackie needs Keira to find the missing snowflake and it was behind the snowman. As soon as Jackie finishes creating her snowman, she warns Keira not to touch it or else it'll get ruined. After Arts & Crafts, Jackie realizes that the 4th period is Reading and finds a book from the brown drawer. The name of the book is called "Good Little Glennies". Keira never heard that book for a long time, but Jackie heard of it and her mom's cousin, Kira Zeltner wrote this book when Jackie was less than a year old. Jackie starts reading. Once there were 3 small people called the Good Little Glennies and they lived in a dollhouse. While they're busy, Good Little Glennies know what to do to achieve their success. Good Little Glennies decide to play outside. They take turns playing with a ball and played some good games. Good Little Glennies worked together to help themselves. Good Little Glennies make their lives easier. Good Little Glennies helped each other. Good Little Glennies make a great teamwork. After the story, Jackie asks Keira if she likes it; the story was good. Jackie frowns that she had forgot something and realizes that the 5th period is another lunchtime. Back in the kitchen, Jackie and Keira continue eating string cheese and beef jerky for the 5th period. After eating string cheese and beef jerky, finger snapping music plays. Jackie started to snap her fingers and asks Keira if she knows how to snap her fingers, but Keira is too shaky. If Keira doesn't know how to snap her fingers, Jackie will teach her a few steps how to do it. Jackie tells Keira to: "Press your thumb and middle finger together firmly until the tips of your fingers turn a little red, then slide your thumb from your middle finger to your index finger. It might take a little practice, but when you get it right, you will hear a sharp cracking sound." After the 2nd lunch period, Jackie realizes that the 6th period is Math and leads Keira to the living room while snapping her fingers. In the living room, Jackie will be teaching Keira addition math and gives her a yellow piece of paper, a pencil and boxes of crayons. Jackie writes the addition problems from 4 to 12. After that, it's time for addition. Jackie asks Keira what is 4 + 4 and the answer is 8. Jackie asks Keira what is 5 + 5 and the answer is 10. Jackie asks Keira what is 6 + 6 and the answer is 12. Jackie asks Keira what is 7 + 7 and the answer is 14. Jackie asks Keira what is 8 + 8 and the answer is 16. Jackie asks Keira what is 9 + 9 and the answer is 18. Jackie asks Keira what is 10 + 10 and the answer is 20. Jackie asks Keira what is 11 + 11 and the answer is 22. Jackie asks Keira what is 12 + 12 and the answer is 24. After addition math, Jackie writes a star with her crayon and gives Keira a coloring page to color. After math, Melissa calls out to Jackie and Keira and she has something for them. In the kitchen, Melissa has an unsweetened chocolate bar her mother gave her. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Keira Kiger Supporting Characters: * Melissa Guida * Michelle Kiger (heard) * Sharon Guida (mentioned) * Fluffy * Wolfie (first appearance) * Bubblegum * Jean * Sam Guida Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House ** Grandmom's House (first appearance, mentioned) Trivia * This is the 1st episode Jackie invites Keira over instead of Melissa. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1